The Not So Secret
by Rein Ouva Meimories
Summary: Ichigo is a normal student -cough- unless you call seeing spirits normal that is. No one but his family knows this and his life takes a drastic turn when he meets the one and only, Kuchiki Rukia.
1. You shouldn't be reading this!

Trust me.

You don't want to read this story.

TRUST ME.

I advice you to press the back button so you can go read another "fan fiction".

Don't worry I won't be THAT offended but, I guess there are some reasons to why you must NOT read this story.

1. You will see grammar, spelling, an- you know. Those usual English mistakes your teacher like to bug you about. No, seriously. This is dangerous. Like saying something bad or not saying the right words would cause emotions. Which in some occasions, anger. And oh I don't know, this anger might cause your computer to be thrown on you. Which might cause a fight, which will cause injuries whi- ok I think you get the point. I'll shut up about that now.

2. Hasn't anyone told you not to trust strangers? Therefore going back to my point of "TRUST ME"? I think I am a very trustable person, but you never know. Right?

3. By this list you may see how TERRIBLY boring this story might be, equaling: a waste of you time. Now you can do may things during this time. Like reading, writing, studying, drawing, watching anime, or jumping up in down in happiness that Saskue killed Karin. I would probably be doing the last one, but I hate Saskue too. Meh. Not all wishes come true now do they?

There are many others to be mentioned. I guess they will stay as a secret between me myself and I. Good luck finding out what they are.

Now enough with this.

Whether you are reading or not is not up to me but don't say I didn't try to stop you.


	2. Welcome the Hero

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of these characters. Period.

Me: Hello people…………Salut………….Bonjour………….Konichiwa…………Annyeong…… Well just HI. I don't know really what I should say to you. By seeing my way of writing you might know who I am and track me down (I'm talking to my stalker friends. And NO not stalkers who are my friends, but my friends who are stalkers. Meh.) Anyways, usually people will say "enjoy the story" but I say, "Don't blame me if you hate his story for may reasons to be listed." Thank you for listening…………wait……….no you didn't listen to me if you are reading this…………. :D

* * *

Now I am sorry but I can't tell you much about this story.

I can't even tell you the place of this story, meaning where it is located. Sadly if I tell you this my enemies might find me like uh……. Grammar lectures. No the teacher is not the enemy it is just the lectures that annoy me. But keep this in mind there are more horrifying enemies of mine that are better kept a secret. There are many other things I can't say either. Like how I can't even say the existence of this story. So I hope you forget everything you read. It would do me a great favor.

Although this is all true I can tell you only about the characters. I can tell you about how they look like, if they have any annoying brothers or sisters. If they have crazy big boobed friends, or friends who just can't talk not because they were born like that, but because they were born like that.

Since you are already aware of the weird things that may happen in this story lets begin.

Hey if anything happens……..I warned you.

*

*

*

*

Lush leaves flowed in a melodic way as the cool wind made the branches of a tall tree sway in its unheard rhythm. A beautiful sound emitted from an elegant rose garden where a man played his violin. As the wind softly swayed his hair as if it was patting it fondly, the man started playing the climax of the song. When he finished the high note that rang through the walls of blooming roses he slowly let his arm droop, careful not to scratch his prized instrument. Slowly he opened his eye as if he was waking from a mysterious trance, revealing his deep purp-

"Arghhhhhh!!!!"

A boy with the most usual spiky orange hair mentally groaned putting down his pencil ruffling his hair in frustration. Well meet this story's………stubborn, short tempered, spontaneous, determined, outspoken, strong-willed, impulsive…..uh hero, Ichigo. No his name is not the Ichigo for "strawberry", but Ichigo for "protect". Remember that otherwise he might beat you up, and that is not a good thing. And no he will NOT go out saying "Mew mew Power, Mew mew grace, Mew mew power in your face!". I'm sorry, it just doesn't work with him, seriously. But of course you only may understand if you know the manga "Mew Mew Power."

You see it was a Monday, the day that people sigh in frustration, because it is school time. Me, I sigh, because it doesn't feel like we are supposed to go to school. Right now Ichigo is in English class apparently writing a descriptive story about an object they are given. Despite Ichigo's "rebellious" look from his hair he wanted to get an acceptable mark, but he was currently having a hard time. The bell rang signaling the start of his third period, math. Now that was easy for him at least to get his mind off English right? If I was there I would completely disagree with him. Math is one of my worst subject, but…….that is not the point. The point was, something big was going to happen that was going to change Ichigo's life forever not that it is not already weird since he can see spirits.

Yes. Spirits.

Probably making his life WAY better since he is already being thought of badly because of his hair.* (*Please note the sarcasm at the "making his life WAY better" part. You see it? Good.) Although it looked as if he was talking to thin air he was actually talking to a spirit and I hope the dead don't get mad at me but they bugged him a lot.

Ichigo toke out his math work that was due, and tucked his English in his desk. Looking out side the window he saw the spirit of a man floating. Acting like he didn't see, Ichigo faked yawned and turned away. Suddenly the classrooms door slammed open and in came his stupid, loud, hyper, drama queen of a friend Keigo.

"Ich -huff- igo -huff- !!!", he half panted, half shouted at Ichigo like he hadn't seen his friend for the longest time ever.

Ichigo annoyed tripped the poor guy before he even reached him making Keigo slam on the ground FACE first. Lovely job Ichigo. That deserves an applause. Keigo a second later immediately stood back up pouring fake tears and pouting.

"Ichigo!! Why do you have to do that all the time?!?!?"

Rolling his eyes Ichigo then looked at Keigo and sighed shaking his head for some unknown reason that will soon be know. Pointing at Keigo, Ichigo said,

"Are you running away from Sensei again?"

Keigo's eyes widened a centimeter from how it usually was and him being the drama queen he was did his job.

"ICHIGOOOO!! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!?!? Sensei is SOO mean~! I was skipping and then she found me while she was taking a washroom break. Then she chased me all around the field! How can that super woman run in HIGH HEELS like that?!!?!?"

"Don't ask me. Maybe your just slow.", Ichigo said scoffing not noticing the people looking at Keigo weirdly.

"Oh yah it is also easy to know that you were running away from Sensei. First of all when you are not in class it means that you are either away or skipping. In this case skipping, because I saw you here in 1st period. Also whenever you skip you always go to a certain spot where you sleep and the teacher then catches you, right now it is Sensei. How I know you were running away from her? There is dust on you from the field and you can see the dirt on your shoes."

"Hey no fair!" Keigo exclaimed, "It is not MY fault I am not the Sherlock Holmes of this century!!!"

Ichigo then sighed at his long speech and grabbed a Sherlock Holmes book from his desk waiting till his teacher would arrive back in class.(Oho so Keigo DOES have a brain) Sooner than he thought the classroom's door opened once again revealing an angry teacher. Keigo laughed nervously and hid behind Ichigo. What an idiot. How would that help him in any way? Their teacher walked to Keigo and pulled him up by his ear promising that she would deal with him after class. Laughter rang through the class and Ichigo lazily put down his book waiting for the class to begin. He was bored as usual, school was the same old, same old like I said until today. Instead of his Sensei starting the class as usual she cleared her throat and announced,

"Ohayo everyone! Today a new student is coming any moment. When she comes please welcome her kindly!"

Ichigo lifted his head up a centimeter to this, but put it back down. It was rare that any new students transferred to their class, but on the second thought he did care that much. An annoying amount of chatter filled the air and he looked to the side to see the idiot Keigo now talking to Mizuiro. He scoffed, if it was a girl (hopefully it was not) Keigo would ambush her. By ambush it means flirt with her, god have mercy on the girl that comes………. The chatter came to an abrupt stop when the door was swiftly but elegantly opened. In stepped in a petite girl with the most alluring purple eyes attracting everyone's in the class's attention. Taking light steps like a cat, the girl walked up to the teacher's desk smiling. Sensei smiled back and motioned the girl to introduce herself. Looking in front the girl smiled looking at every person in the class till she stopped and looked at Ichigo.

"Ohayo everyone.", the girl said her voice soft still smiling, "My name is Kuchiki Rukia, I hope that I can get along with you!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in suspicion. This girl looked too innocent, TOO innocent. And there was just something with her smile. No it was not evil, or life threatening*, or going to kill him. (Smiles could kill trust me.) This smile didn't reach her eyes, and in her eyes showed a speck of austere. Just call it a detective instinct. I mean he wouldn't be the detective of his century for nothing, right?

This is the beginning of where Ichigo's life is gonna change drastically. Now excuse me while I go eat some of my candy calling me over there. Bye.

* * *

Me: So. What do you think so far? Press the Review button please. Oh yes calling me crazy is fine. :D


	3. Transparent Problems

Ahhhhhh the candy was yummy! :D ………Oh your still here?

So you are finding this interesting? I don't know whether it is a good or bad thing, but I may change my mind a stop this story for your safety, including mine. Therefore if you are reading this, you BETTER keep reading this because I am putting my self in danger (in many ways you might find stupid) for you. If you don't read this, well……….good for you?

Anyways, lets just say I got back to where I left off….

Ichigo, our hero, was deep in thought as he purposely looked away from the new girl Kuchiki R- whatever. He would just stay with Midget I guess. The teacher smiled and motioned her to the seat next to Ichigo since they were alphabetically seated by last name. While Ichigo was deep into his thoughts, Rukia swiftly walked to her seat almost ninja like.

Now why would she smile like that? Ichigo pondered over the question. Was she one of those superficial people who have two faces? Or was it that she had a bad past and was putting on a fake mask to cover it up? Well him being the detective he was, he understood that there were many conclusions to this "predicament." Who DOESN'T like mysteries? If you had a magnifying glass and directed to his head you would see his "gears" moving fast with questions. Not that you have a magnifying glass, now do you?

Well, to Ichigo, she is like a mysterious case. Her very existence and movement are unknown. The only facts about her he had was her name, how unbelievably short she is, and that she was hiding something. Not that it was his business, but hey, don't blame instincts. She was like………… Irene Adler to Sherlock Holmes. A complete and utter mystery.

Breaking from his train of thoughts, Ichigo looked up to see the same spirit he saw outside. Startled he quickly, or at least a little bit too quickly moved back his seat making that annoying screeching sound. Everyone, including Midget, looked towards his way curiously for his sudden movement.

Midget, or (since I will give respect to Rukia) should I say, Rukia's eyes widened a bit almost unnoticeable. Well it was noticeable enough for Ichigo, but that is not the direct point of this. As quickly as the emotion came, it disappeared, causing Ichigo to ponder even more. Realizing that everyone was still looking at him weirdly, Ichigo acted as if nothing happened and stood up forcing bored expression covering his previous shock.

"Sorry Sensei I just realized that I forgot something in my locker and stood up too quickly. Sorry but can I get it?"

Sensei nodded while Rukia look her seat eyeing Ichigo secretively in the corner of her eye. Acting as if he knew absolutely nothing, Ichigo walked out of the classroom ruffling his hair. Man, supermodel walk much.. As he left the classroom the spirit came along with him, therefore annoying him much further than he already was.

"I KNOW you can see me!", the spirit of the girl said boldly crossing her arms.

Now you see the dead seem to be VERY pleasant. I mean they all like you screaming your ass off, so then they would know that you can see them. Jolly. Ichigo was getting annoyed but kept on walking until he reached the courtyard, out of the classes view.

"Be quiet!", Ichigo hissed looking around cautiously if someone was spying on him.

The girl floated around the air and came back in front of his face with a frown. Now Ichigo could see her clearly since she was currently in front of him. The girl was about a year younger than Ichigo and had long brown hair that came to her shoulders. Her eyes were a aqua blue color and she was wearing a sky blue dress which was probably the clothing she was wearing before she died.

"No one can see me anyways so what is the point?"

"I CAN see you girl, and that is the whole point. Make me annoyed and people will think I am going mentally retarded.", Ichigo said trying to keep his voice as a whisper.

"That would be a sight…", the girl mumbled back turning around, her hair swaying. Even if Ichigo had heard that he decided to ignore it.

"Ok, here's the deal. You shut up, and wait until the end of the day when I will talk to you. If you talk to me I will ignore you and not help you in the end. Is that clear?", Ichigo said glaring at the invisible girl.

The girl rolled her eyes but agreed since he seemed like the only person who could even see her. After the girl agreed, which was not long since she actually had no choice if she wanted help, Ichigo strolled back into the classroom quickly apologizing to his teacher. When he finally returned to his seat he immediately started his work sensing the curious looks coming from his new "neighbor." At last when the bell rang Ichigo sighed in relief like I would, but mentally of course. I am deemed to be a good student and to people who hate school I am sorry to say but I will stay as a "nerd", "perfectionist", and any other words that you might come up to be offensive towards me.

As soon as Ichigo's sigh evaporated, Keigo not to mention, along with Mizuiro came up to Rukia cheerfully. Oh dear god, bless this poor girl from the wrath of the weirdo Keigo.

"Rukia-chan!!!", Keigo said with a huge smiley face towards the oblivious Rukia who doesn't know what she got herself into.

"My name is Keigo my lady, and my buddy over here is Mizuiro!"

Mizurio waved his hand good natured and said a kind, "Ohayo" as Rukia returned it with another of her fake smiles. Ichigo just rolled his eyes not even bothering to cover it up. I mean who wouldn't roll their eyes?

"Oh my your eyes are so beautiful!", Keigo then said gushing like a girl. I can almost see the stars of "love" around him by now.

By now only the most perceptive would see the seeping aura of irritation flow in the air around Rukia even though she held her face in a smile. Keigo, who was too much of an idiot to notice, kept talking non stop. Now if he was smart he would understand that if he didn't shut up someone would soon crack his head on the innocent desk. Or was he too lucky not to understand the fear he should have felt? Either way he would have ended up in the same situation which was getting smacked on the head by Tatsuki, another of Ichigo's classmates.

Tatsuki is the kick-ass character in this story who will blow you away with her mighty karate skills if you hurt her friends feelings. It is such irony that our hero Strawberry-man (you know who I am talking about) lost to her in a karate match until finally in high school, he beat her. Such a pity. But then again, go girl power! Now back to topic, if I was in this story I would hug Tatsuki like it is the end of the world. I hate this mushy romantic stuff, and Keigo is the cause of it. I think Ichigo also agrees with me.

"Sorry, don't listen to this idiot over here. He is just brain damaged Kuchiki-san."

Rukia visibly relaxed to have someone sane around her finally. Not that Mizurio was not sane, he was just boring dude that was not helpful. Ouch, that must have wounded your ego Mizurio… not that he can hear me.

"Ah, just call me Rukia, um….what is your name?", Rukia said smiling her way ignoring Keigo's stupid antics of love.

Tatsuki waved her hand and looked around the classroom before saying,

"Tatsukia Arisawa, no formalities with me, just call me Tatsuki and I will call you Rukia. Now let me just introduce the some of the class to you. Idiots, weirdoes, nerds, etc. Ok, you see that girl over there redish hair?"

Rukia nodded looking towards that weird bubbly girl over a little bit too close to the other girls.

"Well you better stay away from her, I am not saying she is a bad person…wait no actually I am. She is just uh…lesbian. So I am just saying be careful unless you want a lesbian to like you. She is already bombarding my friend Orihime and that is a nightmare. Oh yah, her name is Chizuru Honsho. Now to the nerd, Uryu Ishida. He is the smartest person in the entire school, and yah… in short form he is a…smarty. And you already meet the idiot Keigo Asano, and weirdo Mizurio Kojima."

Rukia blinked her violet eyes innocently, taking in the information given quickly.

"How is Kojima-san a weirdo?", she asked her voice dripping with fake innocence.

At last Ichigo showed a reaction which was, a scoff. The group looked at his direction questioningly as Ichigo finally lifted up his head from the desk looking towards the new girls eyes. And now finally two separate individuals life cross to meet each other………..BAM! BOOOM CHAKALAKALAKA BOOM BOOM!!! Sorry, if only this was a manga or anime I would have expressed the importance of this part. Since this is SADLY not either of them so please bear with the lame effects. I thought that they were supposed to be cool…meh. Please forget my fail attempt.

Back to Ichigo, as the patient group waited Ichigo sat up stretching a bit and finally started talking.

"Mizurio not a weirdo? Sorry, but he is someone to be careful with because he is sly with women."

Mizurio put up his hand in defense grimacing at Ichigo and waving his hands side to side as a no reaction looking at Rukia.

"Hey Ichigo! You already know that I like older women!"

Now leaning on his chair so that the front legs lifted up a bit from the ground and he said,

"It is true, but you have no idea about what is going on in one's mind. Even if you are my close friend how do I know what is going on in your mind? If I was god I could clarify that."

There was a pregnant silence as the group went quiet which was unnoticed from the rest of the class. As the rest of the class continued their usual loud chatter everyone standing besides Rukia stared at him their eyes blinking owlishly. Finally Tatsuki broke the silence by trapping his head into a head lock and ruffling his head good natured. Tatsuki then said with a bit sarcasm seeping into her voice,

"God, Ichigo. Just leave it to you to say something wise. Sometimes I wonder why you don't have a beard and are not 100 years old sending out a vibe of wisdom, or how you are not related to Uryu Ishida."

"Oh yah my ass. Me being related to Ishida in any way is creepy.", Ichigo grumbled putting his head down on his desk again.

Now truthfully that WOULD be creepy. Ishida is like a pale, glasses, genius guy with a talent and hobby that Ichigo would be horrified to have. Seriously this hobby is either going to crack you up, make you faint in shock, laugh till your chocking for air, be speechless, and the usual "OMFG" reactions. In the end, the most usual reactions that would be seen are the ones which you laugh your ass off which by the way, was my reaction. Anyways, back to the story…

"I would have to agree with him.", a voice said behind the group making Keigo jump up in surprise which caused Mizurio to also jump back. Besides the domino reactions of shock that stopped to Ichigo who had no reaction, everything returned back to normal and the group turned to look at the new visitor, Ishida.

"It is horrifying to think that I would be related to some Carrot top.", Ishida continued saying looking towards Ichigo disapprovingly as he took a seat near them.

Ichigo's head snapped up in shock and he pointed towards Ishida as if he committed a crime.

"Woah, woah! You should know that I would be horrified Ishida!! You and your sewing hobby! It is horrifying to have but pretty amusing to see you do it."

Laugh all you want, even if you don't laugh well…pity Ishida for what was coming up. So after Ichigo's outburst he toke out pictures of frilly bears all shiny. But of course, this wouldn't be complete without an before and after picture.

"S-Shut up!!", Ishida said in a fail attempt and everyone including Rukia burst out laughing at him.

"Oh yah, where is Chad, and Orihime?", Tatsuki asked looking at Ishida bringing great relief to him as all the laughing stopped.

"Orihime is probably sharing some of her…….uh unique cooking to her friends and Chad is in Phys. ED.."

While Rukia was being introduced to everyone, Ichigo still looked at her with secretive narrowed eyes. She was a strange person, a person with secrets within secrets. And you know how secrets are, they are bitter no matter what the secret is. Why? Because if someone found out the secret it would cause countless of problems. Apparently, from what Rukia told Ichigo's friends, Midget was an orphan living alone with her sister and her sister's husband. At this fact Ichigo noticed Rukia's eyes turned hollow. Although it was tiny, Ichigo noticed a speck of sadness flutter across her face before it was completely covered with another of her fake smiles. Finally the end of the day came and all the friends at school parted saying good bye. While Ichigo still pondered about Rukia he looked around the school for the ghost girl.

"There you are….", Ichigo muttered under his breath as he finally spotted the transparent girl in the schools courtyard looking at the birds chirping on the trees.

The ghost girl looked up at Ichigo and smiled waving towards his direction.

"Orange man! I never knew you were going to keep your promise!"

You see, I am really sorry if the nicknames for our hero is annoying you. To tell you the truth, Ichigo doesn't enjoy them either. But because of his appearance, countless of names pop up in people's minds, it is not even funny.

Ichigo halted instantly and keeping his temper in check he glared at the girl with more annoyance than killing intent. Besides that, he couldn't kill her if he wanted to…

"I will pretend I didn't hear that. So, girl, what is it that you needed so badly that you had to "grace" me with your wonderful presence?"

The girl rolled her eyes probably showing that she had seen to much of fake gentlemen acts in her life time. As soon as her playfulness appeared, it vanished at if it was never existing and on her face was plastered a frown.

"Someone killed me.", she said in a deadpanned voice looking straight into Ichigo's now widening chocolate brown eyes.

"Someone…..killed you?", Ichigo chocked out now thinking deeply.

"Yeesh! Fuzzy head! I JUST answered that!"

"So…what does that have to do with me?", he then asked his eye brows raising up as if it was questioning her.

"I……want YOU to help me find proof so that the killer can go to jail."

TO BE CONTINUED…

So…………how was it?

Does this even count as a cliffhanger?

Do you think it was good?

Bad?

Do I only have questions and you reader have the answers?

Please review?


End file.
